MY IMMORTAL LIFE
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku, akan menunggu... selalu menunggu... untuk Dia, yang akan menyelamatkanku... Warn: Yaoi in another chapt, GORE, angst, Tragedy, Cannon, n gaje! Rated M For GORE, SEX In Another Chapt, And Hidan And Other Chara's Rainbow Language. Review Please


Aku di sini…

Di lubang ini, sendiri…

Selalu menunggu, dan menunggu, untuk Dia yang akan menolongku…

Bukan ibuku, bukan ayahku, juga bukan temanku…

Bahkan, Dia juga bukan Jashin-sama…

Tapi dia adalah, orang yang akan menerimaku apa adanya, dan segera mengeluarkanku dari lubang dalam yang kelam ini…

Gelap…

Aku takut, tapi tidak bisa keluar…

Aku marah, tapi tidak bisa mengamuk…

Aku sedih, tapi tidak bisa menangis…

Aku menderita, tapi tidak bisa mati…

Akhirnya, aku cuma bisa menunggu akan datangnya Dia.

Menunggu sebuah keajaiban yang dapat memberiku arti untuk hidup sekali lagi…

* * *

MY IMMORTAL LIFE

Disclaimer:_ Chara _: Masashi-chan! *PLAK* maksud author, Masashi Kishimoto!

_Story_: Belongs to me!

Warning: YAOI (BL), BoyxBoy, LEMON aseeem~ (hasil perundingan Ucchan dengan beberapa temen sesama author! Ucchan di hasut untuk nulis lemon! *sok suci*) di beberapa chapter lain, Gaje~

So, Please Read it, and give me review and some easy flame!

P.S: If You Don't Like YAOI, Please Click Back, Right now,And Get CHICKENPOX Suffer For A Week!

Happy Reading, Minna~~!

* * *

Sesosok bocah laki-laki meringkuk di dalam sebuah sumur yang telah tertimbun tanah.

Dia, menggigil kedinginan, tapi tidak menangis. Dalam pikirannya, dia mengulang kata-kata yang sama, "Sudah biasa…"

Dia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya berharap bisa mengumpulkan kehangatan. Tapi sayangnya, udara super dingin di sumur itu telah menggagalkan usahanya.

Dia sudah 3 tahun berada di sumur itu. Tanpa makan, Cuma bisa meminum air sumur yang telah kotor terkena sisa-sisa tanah yang jatuh dari atas, tempat di mana warga desa itu menimbun dirinya dengan tanah didalam sumur itu.

Hidan, nama bocah itu, adalah bocah biasa saat dia lahir. Tapi semuanya berubah saat usianya menginjak 3 tahun. Saat itu, perang dunia shinobi kedua meletus.

* * *

Hidan dan ibunya bersembunyi bersama beberapa warga lain di sebuah gua yang berada di belakang desa.

"Ibu… aku takut…" Hidan kecil menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sedih. Tapi tak tampak setetes cairan bening itu dimata bocah laki-laki berambut perak itu.

Ibunya menatap Hidan. Tatapannya sangat kosong. Wanita itu masih sedih, karena ditinggal seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Ayah Hidan. Meninggal saat melindungi Hidan dan ibunya saat shinobi Konoha menyerang desa mereka.

FLASHBACK (HIDAN POV)

Srasshhhhh (Bunyi hujan *digeplak*)…

Tap tap tap, bunyi langkah itu sangat dekat. Aku langsung memeluk ibu dan ayahku sambil tetap bersembunyi di dapur. "A-ayah…" aku berbisik takut sambil menatap pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka. Ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. Dia mengusap lembut kepalaku. Setelah itu, dia menatap ibuku sambil tersenyum.

"… Ibu, selamatkan Hidan. Aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku." Ibu terlihat kaget. "Eh? Tetapi… Immou… jangan lakukan ini…" ibu mulai menangis. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku cuma bisa berdiam diri. Aku tak bisa menangis…

Ayahku memeluk sejenak ibuku, lalu menatapku sejenak, "Hidan… lindungi ibumu ya. Kau akan selalu hidup untuk ibumu. Kau mengerti?" ayah membelai rambut perakku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Ya ayah! Aku berjanji! Janji kelingking!" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku. Ayahku tersenyum lembut. "Janji keli…" "AWAS AYAH!" seiring bunyi suara ibuku yang menyakitkan, aku mendengar suara Brak…

Suara jatuhnya ayahku… dengan bersimbah darah di kepala dan punggungnya…

Aku… terlalu takut untuk menangis…

Kutatap mata ayahku yang berair. "… Janji… kelingking…!" bisik ayahku di tengah sekaratnya itu.

Aku segera tersadar akan janjiku. Segera kutarik ibuku menuju pintu dapur. Shinobi konoha yang tadi membunuh ayahku menatapku dengan aura membunuh. Ku acuhkan. Segera kutendang ANU-nya, lalu secepat kilat melesat ke pintu depan tanpa mempedulikan suara menyakitkan shinobi itu.

Yang ku ingat saat ini, cuma menyelamatkan ibuku! Aku… sudah berjanji pada ayah! Dan akan ku lakukan sekarang juga! Ayah! Lihatlah aku dengan tenang! Jangan khawatir! Aku bisa menjaga ibu! Aku... janji!

END FLASHBACK

"Tarla, bagaimana keadaan Immou?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada ibu Hidan. Hidan cuma tertunduk. Sambil tersenyum tipis, yang hampir tak terlihat, ibu Hidan yang bernama Tarla pun berkata, "Dia… sudah bahagia di surga…". Bibi itu agak terkejut, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia cuma menatap wanita malang itu dengan tatapan penyesalan. Tarla cuma tersenyum miris, tanpa sadar bahwa matanya telah dialiri oleh air bening sedari tadi.

"… Ibu…" Hidan kecil cuma menatap ibunya. Perlahan, dia memeluk ibunya dengan lembut. "Tenang bu. Ada Hidan. Hidan akan menjaga ibu…" Tarla tersenyum penuh haru. Perlahan, diusapnya rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. "Iya… ibu pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau ada Hidan!" Hidan kecil cuma tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Dia akan terus menjaga ibunya, sesuai janji pada ayahnya.

Dia janji, akan selalu melindungi ibunya dari bencana seperti apapun itu.

Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan ibunya! Meski nyawa dirinya sendirilah taruhannya!

* * *

Tarla menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Instingnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga itu cuma perasaannya saja. Dibelainya dengan sayang anak tunggalnya yang kini tengah tertidur.

Sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang belum ternoda itu, dengan perlahan dikecupnya dahi Hidan, nama anak itu.

Dalam hatinya dia terus berkata, "Tuhan… selamatkanlah anak tak berdosa ini… dia… merupakan hartaku satu-satunya… jangan biarkan dia diambil siapapun dalam perang ini… karena… dialah arti hidupku…" setetes air bening turun dari pelupuk matanya…

BRAAAK! Tarla terkejut dan refleks memeluk Hidan. Beberapa warga dewasa lain terbangun. Gawat! Itu ninja Konoha, pikir Tarla. Dia menatap tajam wajah-wajah didepannya. Wajah beringas yang penuh hawa pembunuh. Tapi wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tak gentar! Dia akan melindungi malaikat kecilnya apapun yang terjadi!

"Heeheehee! Sepertinya kalian ketakutan ya? Hmph! Lihat saja, apa kalian bisa lebih ketakutan dari ini!" tawa sok imut ninja Konoha itu sambil menatap satu persatu calon korbannya. Tatapannya berhenti pada Tarla. Tiba-tiba Tarla mendapat _Feeling_ jelek.

"Waw! Hei, Yanoshitsu! Lihat ini! Ada wanita cantik diantara orang tua dan anak kecil ini!" teriak ninja itu sambil menatap Tarla dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Mana? Mana? Ah! Kau benar! Waah, _body-_nya juga bagus…" teman ninja tadi ikut-ikutan menatap Tarla. "Ayo kita bawa dia!"

Dengan kasar, dua ninja itu menarik Tarla, sehingga pelukan wanita itu pada Hidan terlepas. Hidan terbangun dan menatap ibunya dengan kaget, "IBU?! Hei! Mau apa kalian! Lepaskan ibuku! HEI!" teriaknya marah. Segera dia berlari kearah ibunya.

Tapi dengan satu tendangan, ninja Konoha itu berhasil menjauhkan Hidan dari ibunya yang kini diseret ke pintu luar. "IBUU!" Hidan ingin maju, sayang dia ditahan oleh bibi tetangga. "Hidan! Jangan!" Hidan ingin berontak namun tak bisa.

"Hidan… Hei, tak bisakah aku memberikan sesuatu pada anakku sendiri…?" Tarla menatap ninja garang tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Ninja Konoha itu agak ciut juga melihat tatapan Tarla. Akhirnya dia mengijinkan Tarla untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Hidan.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju Hidan sambil merogoh sakunya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kalung yang mungkin merupakan benda terakhir yang akan diberikannya kepada Hidan. Hidan yang entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, dengan marah, menghentakkan tangan bibi tetangga sebelah yang sedari tadi menahannya, lalu berlari menuju ibunya. "Ibuu!" Hidan dengan wajah sedih memeluk ibunya.

Tarla membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Setelah melepas pelukan yang menyedihkan itu, Tarla mengulurkan kalung kepada Hidan. Kalung itu sangat cantik dengan warna merah hitam dengan sedikit bercak ungu. Bentuknya bulat, dengan lambang segitiga terbalik di tengahnya.

"Hidan. Jadilah kuat. Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain. Kau adalah pahlawan kecil ibu. Kau juga adalah… malaikat kecil ibu. Karena itu… saat harapanmu hilang, berdoalah, maka Tuhan akan mendengarkanmu. Ibu… menyayangimu." Dengan perlahan, dikecupnya dahi Hidan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Hidan, meneteskan air mata…

HIDAN POV

Kutatap mata indah ibuku yang kini dipenuhi air mata. Aku tersadar bahwa kini mataku sedang basah. Entahlah. Aku tak mau memperdulikan itu sekarang. "Ibu…" dengan suara bergetar kutatap wajah ibuku. Perlahan kuambil kalung pemberian ibuku itu. Kutatap dengan pandangan kosong kearah kalung itu. Setetes air mataku jatuh ke kalung itu.

Tuhan…

"Ayo pergi! Sudah cukup drama ibu dan anaknya!"

"Ah! Hidaan!"

Jika Kau mendengarku…

"Brengsek! Diam kau, wanita jalang!" PLAK!

"AAH!"

BANTULAH AKU! Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah dariku.

Tuhan menyertaiku… Tuhanku adalah… Jashin-sama…

"TUNGGU KAU! BRENGSEK!" teriakku sambil menatap kedua shinobi itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"AAH? KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAMU? Tunggu?! Bukannya kamu yang menendang *TIIIT* ku kemarin!? Sialan!" ah, ternyata memang dia ya? Fuufufufu…

_I LIKE THIS…_

"Kau bocah brengsek! Akan ku ajarkan sopan santun padamu!" Shinobi cerewet itu meneriakiku dan dengan kasar mendorong ibuku kebelakang. "Ukh! Hidan! Lari!" Ibu berteriak. Tapi… aku tidak bisa mendengarnya… maaf bu…

Dengan senyum sadis, kutatap shinobi itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"uh! Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan anak umur 3 tahun, hah!? DAMMIT!" dengan cepat shinobi itu berlari ke arahku dengan senjata mainannya.

"Hmph. Senjata ya?" dengan tiba-tiba, ditanganku telah ada sabit panjang bermata tiga berwarna merah darah. "A-apa?" shinobi itu kelihatan kaget.

"Kau tahu? Sudah seharusnya kau takut! FUCK ASS!" dengan cepat, aku berlari sambil menyeret sabitku.

Warga-warga desa dan kedua ninja Konoha itu kaget. Terlebih ibuku.

SRAASSSHHH! Dalam sekali tebas, leher shinobi keparat itu terpotong.

"HAHAHHAAH! ITU DIA! KAU LIHAT ITU JASHIN-SAMA!?" Tawaku dengan suara sadis.

"KAU!" kutunjuk shinobi yang satunya lagi, yang kini gemetaran sambil memegang lengan ibuku. "KAU BERIKUTNYA! AKAN KUCABIK-CABIK ISI OTAKMU! DAN AKAN KUKELUARKAN ANGGOTA TUBUHMU ATAU SEMACAMNYA! 'YA DAMMIT!" dengan cepat, aku berlari kearah shinobi itu.

"U-uwaa?! He-hei! Seseorang toloong! Tolong… am-ampun! Aku minta maaf!" shinobi itu kelihatan ketakutan. Cuih! Dikiranya cuma dengan minta maaf saja, ayahku akan hidup kembali?! BRENGSEK!

"HEAAH!" segera kuangkat sabitku, siap menebas kepala shinobi brengsek itu.

"S-stoop! Atau akan kubunuh dia!" dengan cepat (tapi gemetar), shinobi itu memeluk ibuku dari belakang sambil memegang senjata mainannya yang diarahkan keleher ibuku.

"SHIT! Brengsek!" segera aku menghentikan aksiku. Ku tatap wajah ibuku yang memucat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kemayu. "HAHAHA! Hei, Yanoshitsu! Masa melawan anak 3 tahun saja, kau butuh tawanan?! HMPH! Menggeli…" "Diam kau, BRENGSEK!" teriakku marah. "A-APAAA?! OOOh~ kau melukai hatiku! Karena kau melukai hatiku, maka akan KUBAKAR kalian semua sekarang juga! HAHAHAHHAHA!" "A-apa?!" semua orang didalam gua itu terkejut.

Segera kutatap ibuku dengan tatapan takut, "Ib…!" "Hida…"

BOOOOOOOM! PRAK! TAK! TRAK TREK! *?*

Suara ledakan dan asap tebal menutup pandanganku dari ibuku…

TBC (TO BE CONTINUE…)

Ucchan jadi pengen nangis… bikin nih fic sambil ngedengerin lagu Hero-nya Mariah Carey…

BTW, ini bagus gak reader? Maaf kalau gak…

Ucchan akan berusaha untuk mebuat fic RATED M yang semakin berkualitas! *ditampol*

Eh, nama orang tuanya Hidan, Ucchan karang ya! Jangan sampai muncul tuntutan gaje...

Nama ortunya Hidan di ambil dari kata Immortal! Gajekah? Ucchan rasa juga begitu...*ketawa garing*

Ah, dan untuk banyak senpai yang udah ngedukung Ucchan, makasih ya! Maaf Ucchan pernah ngambil "cuti" PANJANG karena kelupaan password...

Please Review! Sangat Ucchan hargai~!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
